


Um Mundo Quebrado

by EleonorRigby98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst com um final feliz, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationships, Slow Burn, comunicação é um problema aqui, esse trabalho não é meu, heat/hut, mishaminion69/sydkn3e, uso de drogas recreativas
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleonorRigby98/pseuds/EleonorRigby98
Summary: Dean está sozinho pelo tempo que consegue se lembrar, cuidando de si mesmo e lutando sozinho com os cios. A última coisa que ele quer depois de seu passado tumultuado é um Alfa, mas seus ciclos estão ficando piores e o inverno é particularmente brutal. Há rumores de um acampamento Omega dirigido por um Alfa misterioso e estranhamente gentil, e Dean se vê atraído pelo cheiro de Castiel, que o acolhe no acampamento de braços abertos.Dean continua cauteloso com o Alfa, apesar de sua natureza aparentemente calma, mas ele se torna cada vez mais interessado no enigmático Castiel. Juntos, eles ajudam uns aos outros a superar os acontecimentos do passado e tentam viver e amar novamente em um mundo implacável e quebrado.Este trabalho NÃO me pertence, estou apenas a traduzí-lo e todos os direitos se reservam a mishaminion69 e sydkn3e!





	Um Mundo Quebrado

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Broken World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697816) by [mishaminion69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishaminion69/pseuds/mishaminion69), [sydkn3e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydkn3e/pseuds/sydkn3e). 



> essa história NÃO me pertence e eu não pretendo ter crédito por ela. Foi originalmente criada por @mishaminion69 e por @sydkn3e, respectivamente Lauren e Sydney, no ao3
> 
> É relativamente curta, só tem 18 capítulos, com capítulos que variam de tamanho (mas no geral são grandes); é angustiante e se passa num cenário pós-apocalíptico onde tudo é frio e denso e os omegas precisam se proteger como podem, tipo um inverno à lá game of thrones só que no fim do mundo. 
> 
> Há duas temporadas dessa história no ao3: "A Broken World" e "Pieced Together", mas devido a quantidade de palavras por história e o trabalho que dá traduzir eu prefiro manter só a primeira aqui por um bom tempo. Depois penso sobre a segunda, caso elas me permitam.
> 
> Seja bonzinho, traduzir é um caos e os capítulos em inglês nem foram betados, ou seja, eu tenho que traduzir E corrigir a gramática toda pra PT. Amém.
> 
> Leia as tags, os avisos na sinopse!!! É Dean!omega e Cas!Alpha!!!
> 
> Contém algumas coisas bem desgastantes se você é sensível, como menções a trauma sexual e aborto e é, geralmente falam disso em fics abo, mas vai por mim, é tudo bem delicado nessa, sem falar que o clima do inverno, bicho, é muito lindo.
> 
> Boa leitura!

Dean piscou para o céu, observando as nuvens pesadas com cautela enquanto ajustava a velha sacola de lona pendurada em seu ombro. Ia nevar de novo e ele já estava quase enterrado até o pescoço. Ele estremeceu, esfregando as mãos sobre os braços, enquanto olhava ao redor desesperadamente. Nada além de fogueiras de carros cobriam a velha estrada, ladeado por uma floresta de árvores quase mortas, todas cobertas de neve espessa. Estava congelando e só ficando mais frio.

Ele trocava os pés enquanto andava, cansado, considerando suas poucas opções. Seu destino, se existisse, não estava muito longe agora. Ele estava viajando há semanas, seguindo rumores sobre um campo enterrado, escondido, em algum lugar no Kansas. Um acampamento supostamente seguro para alguém como ele, supervisionado por um alfa desconhecido.

Dean não podia ignorar o medo de seu coração ao pensar em colocar sua vida nas mãos de um Alfa. Uma parte dele pensou que ele deveria se virar, voltar para o casebre que ele chamava de casa, mas a promessa de um suposto "lugar seguro" para um ômega era bom demais para deixar passar. Ele estava cansado de olhar em todos os cantos, observando suas costas, abaixando o pescoço para evitar as garras de alfas vigorosos, mesmo quando seu corpo traiçoeiro os chamava.

Dean olhou para cima de novo, para o céu cada vez mais escuro, e rezou para o Deus em quem ele não acreditava que isso acabaria no intervalo que ele precisava. Ele estava cansado. Nascido como presa de sua própria espécie, abandonado por sua família por causa disso, em um mundo destruído que o endureceu e espancou-o. 

Enquanto os poucos Ômegas que chegaram à idade adulta desapareceram ou morreram ao seu redor, Dean era teimoso e se manteve vivo. Ele não deixaria sua biologia ou alfas agressivos decidirem seu destino.

Com um rolo de seus ombros, Dean empurrou. Ele estava muito perto agora. Cada segundo aqui, em território desconhecido, era um risco. A neve não iria impedi-lo.

A neve encharcou suas roupas enquanto Dean se arrastava para frente, o olfato levando-o para o que esperançosamente era uma nova casa. O cheiro era forte agora. Arrogante. Possessivo. Ele estava no território de um Alfa e todo instinto de sobrevivência dizia para ele fugir. Este Alfa cheirava intoxicante, forte, avassalador. Se ele realmente controlasse um acampamento inteiro, Dean duvidava que fosse amigável para Omegas. Mas ele chegou até aqui, e ele pagaria para ver.

E se a vontade dele não fosse suficiente para fortalecê-lo, o vento congelante o levaria para a frente. O céu estava escuro, rajadas leves caindo constantemente. Ele estremeceu, dentes batendo, braços se abraçaram enquanto ele pisoteava o chão congelado e as árvores retorcidas. O cheiro o levava profundamente a uma floresta, bem longe da estrada. Não havia caminho, nem estrada de terra, apenas deserto sem fim. 

Sua única esperança de abrigo e calor agora era o acampamento que podia ou não estar ali. Era completamente possível, mesmo provável, que ele morresse aqui esta noite. Estava bem abaixo de zero e a jaqueta de Dean não estava fazendo muito para bloquear o vento. Ele não podia mais sentir seus pés ou mãos, e se ele tivesse um espelho, ele tinha certeza que veria seus lábios eram um tom de azul.

Finalmente, nas pernas fracas e com a neve caindo com força agora, Dean viu uma linha de fumaça sinalizando o que deveria ser uma enorme fogueira. Como eles continuaram nesse clima era um mistério e Dean foi atraído pela promessa de calor. O cheiro do Alfa estava mais forte do que nunca, formigando seu nariz e incendiando seus sentidos. Seu cio não estava longe, alguns dias no máximo, e ele esperava encontrar um lugar seguro para suar naquele acampamento.

Quando Dean chegou à fronteira do acampamento, ele diminuiu a velocidade e se aproximou com cautela. Entrar no território de um Alfa sempre foi arriscado. Normalmente Dean entrava e saía dos campos, roubando comida e suprimentos quando estava desesperado o suficiente. No espírito de causar uma boa primeira impressão, ele parou na alta cerca de madeira que cercava o acampamento. 

Ele viu a fonte da casa, uma gigantesca fogueira queimando brilhantemente no meio. Um ou dois betas permaneciam ao redor, encolhidos contra a tempestade em casacos grossos. Dean invejou-os e abraçou o casaco fino enquanto os observava. Se não fosse pela tempestade, já o teriam sentido, mas a neve era espessa. Dean ficou surpreso por ter perfumado o Alpha de tão longe.

Dean endureceu quando um levantou a cabeça, congelando quando avistou o estranho permanecendo do lado de fora do portão. Depois de uma rápida palavra com o outro Beta, ele caminhou lentamente até o portão, parando a poucos metros de Dean.

Suas sobrancelhas se franziram quando ele deu um, na opinião de Dean, fungar bem rude. 

"Omega", o Beta disse em um sotaque muito denso da Louisiana. Dean assentiu rigidamente, colocando a sacola no ombro. Ele normalmente rosnaria com o termo, porque ele era mais do que apenas um buraco para Alfas, mas ele lutou para continuar civilizado. Seria muito triste se ele viesse até aqui só para perder uma briga com um bando. Com eles, o protocolo era tudo.

O Beta deu-lhe um olhar curioso, em seguida, olhou por cima do ombro, apontando para o outro pelo fogo. Ele recebeu um aceno de resposta enquanto o outro se afastava. O Beta voltou-se para Dean, que o olhou cautelosamente. De repente, ele ouviu um pequeno estalo elétrico, e o Beta deu um passo à frente e destrancou o portão. Dean percebeu com um sobressalto que o portão estava quente com uma corrente, e se perguntou de onde vinha a eletricidade preciosa.

O portão abriu apenas o suficiente para ele passar. Ele engoliu em seco e lançou um olhar nervoso ao redor, notando as cabeças que estavam surgindo de pequenas cabines, que ele não tinha notado antes. As estruturas eram sólidas e alinhadas em um padrão de grade. Roupas vazias estavam ao lado de cada uma e algumas queimavam com pouca luz. Eles pareciam quentes e secos, mas Dean permaneceu no frio úmido quando o Beta trancou o portão de volta. Outra barulho sinalizou que a corrente estava trancada novamente.

Para o bem ou para o mal, Dean estava agora preso neste acampamento onde um estranho Alfa comandava tudo e ele estava a dias de distância de seu cio. Ele estava sozinho, muito longe do que ele chamava de lar, e cercado por membros de matilha potencialmente hostis. Enquanto seguia o silencioso Beta para o que ele supunha ser a cabine do Alfa, Dean se perguntou pela centésima vez se fizera a escolha certa.

A neve rangia sob suas botas e o vento gelado batia em seus olhos, fazendo-o piscar e deslizar enquanto seguia o Beta para a parte de trás do assentamento. Ele estava tremendo incontrolavelmente agora, seu corpo ficando dormente a cada passo. Enquanto se moviam mais fundo no que Dean estava percebendo que era um enorme acampamento, mais cabeças apareceram. 

Dean teve dificuldade em farejar qualquer coisa com o nariz congelado, mas ele definitivamente perfumava outros Omegas e muitos outros betas. O único cheiro de alfa parecia ser o que ele seguiu.

Dean intencionalmente manteve seu olhar na parte de trás da cabeça do Beta, ignorando a coceira sob sua pele da quantidade de olhos neles. Ele era realmente tão interessante? Certamente sua presença não era tão estranha.

O número de pequenas cabanas começou a diminuir até que a visão de Dean foi atraída para uma cabana maior, situada entre árvores altas em uma pequena colina. Um bom local para um alfa. A vista provavelmente oferecia um local ideal para assistir sua matilha.

O cheiro era quase esmagador aqui e desta vez Dean não estava tropeçando em seus membros enrijecidos. O Beta não pareceu notar ou se importar quando o conduziu até a colina e para a porta. Havia uma chaminé bombeando fumaça e as janelas estavam iluminadas com o que Dean sabia que era luz de velas.

A beta bateu com firmeza e a porta se abriu. Dean se afastou um pouco, não querendo parecer como se estivesse escutando, mantendo a cabeça baixa em uma postura submissa. Ele sentiu os olhos nele novamente e resistiu à vontade de rosnar, mudando a bolsa em seus ombros.

Quando o Beta gesticulou para ele se apresentar, Dean engoliu seu nervosismo e hesitantemente se adiantou. O Beta segurou a porta aberta para ele e, enquanto ele não gostava de um estranho em suas costas, Dean sentiu que precisava obedecer por agora. 

Ele rapidamente entrou e imediatamente se sentiu mais quente, embora não parasse de tremer. A porta se fechou para trás e ele lançou um rápido olhar, vendo o Beta segui-lo e estava encostado na parede casualmente.

A cabana era... não o que Dean esperava. Concedido, ele evitou Alphas a todo custo e assim ele não estava acostumado a suas casas, mas isto parecia estranho. Móveis confortáveis (o mais confortável possível), mas não muito. Um pequeno sofá e cadeira em frente à lareira, uma simples mesa redonda grande o suficiente para dois, uma estante de livros com a mais rara de todos os livros e uma cama recheada no canto. Várias velas estavam em quase todas as superfícies, piscando vagamente. Apanhadores de sonhos pendiam do teto, estatuetas esculpidas em madeira estavam alinhadas em cima da lareira, e... sim, aquilo era um bongo.

O mais estranho de tudo, no entanto, era o homem sentado no meio de tudo isso.

Sentado de pernas cruzadas sobre um enorme travesseiro, seu cabelo escuro espetado para cima e sua nuca cobrindo a metade inferior de seu rosto. Suas roupas estavam soltas, a camisa pendurada em um dos ombros e exibindo uma pele bronzeada e com cicatrizes, e a sugestão de um mamilo meio escondido por baixo do tecido. Ele não usava sapatos, mas colares de contas pendiam no pescoço e um piercing de prata brilhava em uma das orelhas. Uma névoa de fumaça estava no ar e Dean adivinhou pelo cheiro que não era do fogo.

E então aqueles olhos, previamente fechados, se abriram e Dean quase caiu de joelhos. Porra, eles eram azuis. Um azul profundo, e escuro, e olhando para ele tão intensamente que os impulsos Omega de Dean queriam que ele ficasse de quatro e presente. 

Ele segurou aquilo, mal e tentou respirar pela boca. O cheiro delicioso saindo do homem e a pura beleza dele estava aumentando seu calor iminente. 

O homem deu uma boa e longa inspiração e arregalou os olhos ao se levantar. Ele se moveu suavemente com músculos sólidos e Dean quase choramingou.

"Ómega."

Oh Deus, essa voz. Como um rosnado profundo e gutural. Como se ele tivesse acabado de foder e gemer por horas, e Dean poderia imaginar todas as coisas sujas que a voz poderia dizer.

Merda. Se ele não parasse com essa linha de pensamento, ele iria escorregar por toda parte.

"De onde você veio?"

Os lábios de Dean se separaram, mas ele não falou. Ele respirou fundo pela boca, fazendo questão de evitar respirar o cheiro do Alfa, especialmente quando ele estava tão perto. Dean podia sentir o calor saindo dele em ondas, e ele sabia naquele momento que seu cheiro delicioso era particularmente picante. Era um cheiro natural, como a água do oceano, e tingido de algo seco e esfumaçado... quase como uma fogueira. Uma fogueira na praia.

O Alpha examinou-o por mais um momento antes de falar novamente.

"De onde ele veio?" Seus olhos se moveram do olhar de Dean para onde o Beta ainda estava com os braços cruzados, encostado na parede. 

"Ele nos encontrou", o Beta murmurou, encolhendo os ombros. "Não disse muito."

O Alfa cantarolou e inclinou a cabeça, acariciando o queixo fortemente troncudo. Ele deu alguns passos para frente e estreitou os olhos, olhando para Dean de cima a baixo.

A reação, tão instintiva e instantânea, que Dean mal registrou o que estava fazendo. Ele deu um passo para trás, toda a estrutura enrijecendo, seus lábios descascando para baixo em um grunhido baixo para mostrar suas pequenas presas. Seus dedos se espalharam, unhas se transformaram em garras, olhos piscando perigosamente.

O Beta ficou tenso, empurrando a parede como um grunhido de aviso arrancado de sua garganta. Dean ignorou, seus olhos nunca deixando o Alpha na frente dele.

O Alpha congelou e levantou a mão para o Beta, um sorriso lento se espalhando por seu rosto. O Beta parou, mas não relaxou, totalmente concentrado em Dean, pronto para seguir qualquer ordem que ele pudesse receber. Alfa moveu as mãos para fora na frente dele, segurando-as defensivamente.

"Calma, Omega", ele disse gentilmente. "Não há necessidade de exibição. Eu não vou tocar em você. Nem Benny. Você está seguro."

Dean piscou lentamente, fazendo um esforço consciente para afastar suas presas, seus músculos relaxando depois de alguns momentos tensos. Ele bufou e revirou os ombros, um pouco da neve endureceu ao cair no chão.

Horror lentamente amanheceu nele e ele abaixou a cabeça ligeiramente quando percebeu que tinha acabado de ameaçar o Alpha desse bando. Dean queria dar um tapa em si mesmo. Ele veio aqui para um novo começo, não para ser atacado cinco minutos depois de passar pela porta.

Dean, em um esforço para salvar sua pele, lentamente e dolorosamente ofereceu seu pescoço. Ele tinha visto isso antes, sabia que era costume para Alphas perfumarem os recém-chegados e assumiu que teria que fazer isso também. Mesmo que o pensamento de deixar um Alfa em qualquer lugar perto de seu pescoço fosse o suficiente para quase incitar o pânico.

"Tente relaxar, Omega," o Alfa disse gentilmente, finalmente abaixando as próprias mãos para os lados. Ele parou por um momento e pareceu dar um passo à frente, mas parou novamente e apertou os lábios. "Você está desconfortável, e eu não preciso sentir seu cheiro. Eu posso sentir o cheiro de você daqui." Ele olhou para Benny e assentiu. "Obrigado, Benny. Você pode nos deixar agora."

Benny deu-lhe uma espécie de meio aceno de cabeça e virou-se para sair, empurrando a porta atrás de si.

O Alfa estendeu uma mão reconfortante novamente e se virou devagar, deixando Dean saber que ele não iria se mover em seu espaço. Em vez disso, foi até o armário do outro lado da sala e pegou uma pequena caixa de ouro, levando-a de volta ao travesseiro no chão. Ele sentou-se no meio e abriu a caixa, tirando uma junta bem embrulhada e colocando-a entre os dentes. Ele acendeu com um fósforo e inalou profundamente, olhando através da fumaça para Dean.

"Você pode me dizer o seu nome, Omega?"

Dean ficou sem jeito, mas assentiu devagar. 

"Dean ..." ele murmurou, olhando ao redor da cabine novamente. O Alfa não o tinha perfumado e Dean não podia dizer se isso era bom ou ruim. Sua biologia insistia que era ruim, horrível, que seu cheiro fosse repulsivo se o Alfa não quisesse se aproximar.

"Olá, Dean." O Alfa disse finalmente, exalando. "Meu nome é Castiel." Ele apontou para a série de travesseiros menores em frente a ele, e puxou o baseado de seus lábios, segurando-o na oferta. "Você se importaria de sentar comigo?"

Dean franziu a testa para os travesseiros, depois para Castiel, sem saber o que fazer com esse Alfa. Ele relutantemente deixou cair a bolsa e se sentou rigidamente em um travesseiro, com os membros ainda congelados de sua longa jornada.

Ele olhou a articulação e balançou a cabeça. Dean não queria que nada o prejudicasse ao redor do Alpha, mesmo que o Alpha parecesse relativamente inofensivo comparado aos outros. Dean lambeu os lábios e suspirou, feliz por estar sentado por um momento, e em um travesseiro tão confortável também. Muito melhor do que os que ele havia recuperado no que ele chamava de lar.

Castiel assentiu sutilmente e bateu na articulação novamente, sentando-a em um pequeno cinzeiro enquanto exalava. Ele esfregou as mãos pelos cabelos e cheirou alto, depois limpou a garganta. Suas mãos caíram em seu colo e ele olhou diretamente para Dean, uma sobrancelha ligeiramente levantada.

"Como você nos encontrou, Dean?"

Dean deu de ombros, sacudindo mais neve do jeans enquanto apertava as pernas para se sentir de volta. 

"Boatos", ele murmurou, mantendo os olhos baixos. "Disseram que haveria um acampamento aqui. Seguro para ômegas ... apenas seguiu seu cheiro."

Dean olhou para cima e percebeu o quão perto ele estava do Alpha. Castiel era mais velho do que ele, os pequenos respingos de cinza no cabelo e a leve ruga ao redor dos olhos, as únicas coisas que davam sua idade.

"Eu entendo." Castiel juntou as mãos no colo. "Você parece ter percorrido um longo caminho. É improvável que você tenha pegado o meu cheiro antes de chegar a esta floresta, pois eu tento ficar aqui entre o meu povo. Eu suponho que eu estou querendo saber como você chegou ao ponto em que você poderia até seguir o meu perfume. Como você pode imaginar, tentamos permanecer decentemente desconhecidos aqui, para que eu possa manter meus Omegas a salvo. Então, espero que você entenda que estou simplesmente tentando garantir que a segurança deles siga em frente. "

As sobrancelhas de Dean franziram e ele se perguntou quantos Omegas este Alfa dominava. Ele esperava tanto quando entrou no acampamento, com o único cheiro Alfa sendo Castiel. Um harém de algum tipo então. Bem, não foi algo inédito. Dean não estava interessado em se tornar parte da casa de prostituta de um Alfa, mas se isso significasse proteção ... e pelo que ele pode dizer, esse Alfa pelo menos cuidava da sua matilha, se as cabines e o tamanho absoluto fossem algo para levar por.

"Eu ... não sei o que te dizer", Dean finalmente encolheu os ombros, olhando de volta para o colo. "Eu tenho acompanhado seu perfume há muito tempo. Só tive informação de que o acampamento pode ter estado perto desta parte do Kansas..."

Castiel assentiu e olhou para baixo, inclinando-se para pegar o baseado e cinzá-lo na bandeja. 

"Eu estou para assumir pelo fato de que você está aqui que você deseja ficar aqui, sob minha proteção." Ele olhou para Dean novamente. "Então, devo perguntar, há alguém lá fora que venha procurar por você? Alguém de quem você talvez esteja ... fugindo?"

Dean mexeu-se sob o olhar de Alpha e balançou a cabeça em um não firme, os dedos apertando em seu colo. 

"Não, eu não ... eu não tenho ninguém." Ninguém que se importasse o suficiente de qualquer maneira.

Ele esfregou distraidamente o pescoço, a pele formigando, coçando. Seu calor estava mais perto do que ele pensava. Talvez tenha sido a presença de um Alpha empurrando-o para mais perto. Ele se mexeu e Castiel enrijeceu, as narinas queimando levemente. Ele balançou a cabeça rapidamente e levou a articulação aos lábios novamente, e Dean acha que ele poderia ter imaginado a reação.

"Não há muito nas proximidades", Castiel comentou despreocupadamente, soprando a fumaça do nariz. "Você estava hospedado em outro assentamento?"

Dean balançou a cabeça novamente, as mãos caindo em seu colo. 

"Não", ele disse simplesmente. Quando Castiel piscou com expectativa, Dean olhou para as mãos ainda dormentes.

"Eu estava sozinho. Eu não pertencia a nenhum bando."

Castiel se endireitou um pouco, tomando um longo arrasto da articulação e sentou-se atrás na bandeja. Ele rolou os ombros para trás e inclinou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, estalando o pescoço.

"Se você não tinha um Alpha, como você sobreviveu aos seus cios?"

Dean olhou para longe, mandíbula definida. "Dolorosamente."

"Eu entendo." Castiel o observou por um longo momento, e mesmo com sua ansiedade, Dean poderia dizer que ele estava tentando transmitir vibrações reconfortantes, o cheiro suave rolando fora dele em ondas. Embora não estivesse ajudando muito agora, Dean considerava isso um bom sinal de que ele se importa o suficiente para tentar. "Você está prestes a ter em outro."

Dean engoliu em seco e balançou a cabeça, sua pele se contorcendo sob suas roupas. 

"Um dia. Talvez dois." Ele abaixou a cabeça e esfregou as palmas das mãos sobre o jeans agora úmido. Ele cometeu o erro de respirar pelo nariz e reprimiu um gemido. Deus, mas esse Alfa cheirava incrível. O cheiro estava subindo seu corpo e quanto mais ele estivesse perto dele, mais cedo seu calor iria bater.

"Sim", Castiel juntou as mãos novamente. "Eu teria notado o seu cheiro, mas acabamos de nos conhecer, e acho que o método de introdução é apenas assim ..." Ele franziu o nariz e levantou os ombros, deixando-os cair novamente com um suspiro pelo nariz. "Rude, por um. Arcaico. Animalesco. Eu prefiro muito mais que meu pessoal fale comigo, me diga como eles estão se sentindo. "Ele parou novamente, os olhos no rosto de Dean mais uma vez. "Você pode ficar aqui, Dean. Você vai me mostrar respeito, obedecer e, por sua vez, vou protegê-lo, cuidar de você, mantê-lo alimentado e confortável. Compreende?"

Dean cerra os dentes, as presas rangendo juntas quase alto o suficiente para ouvir. Foi por isso que ele veio, pelo que ele se sacrificou. Ele sabia muito bem que, se aceitasse a proteção do Alfa, era obrigado a obedecer. Este Castiel parecia ... relaxado, mas Dean tinha a sensação de que era apenas uma máscara. Ele sentiu um poderoso e forte lobo neste. Como os da Lenda. Como os que vieram antes deles. Os selvagens.

O Omega assentiu rigidamente, olhando para Castiel através de seus cílios. 

"Sim."

Um sorriso feroz se espalhou pelo rosto de Castiel enquanto ele levava a articulação aos lábios.

"Bom menino."


End file.
